Generations 6: Earth Wars
by Mister Writer
Summary: Jonathon and Spike face BRAINIAC in a last battle as May and the rest of the Justice League try to deal with the Kromagg Invasion of their Earth. Part 6 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 3 of the Legacy Of Heroes trilogy.


GENERATIONS SERIES: LEGACY OF HEROES TRILOGY PART 3: EARTH WARS

**GENERATIONS SERIES: LEGACY OF HEROES TRILOGY PART 3: EARTH WARS.**

**Written by FANFICWRITER81.**

**SUMMERY:** Jonathon and Spike face BRAINIAC in a last battle as May and the rest of the Justice League try to deal with the Kromagg Invasion of their Earth. Part 6 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 3 of the Legacy Of Heroes trilogy.

**INTRODUCTION:** What you are about to read is the third story of a trilogy. That trilogy is the second of a trilogy of trilogies. Making this Part 6 of a 9 Part Series. Each trilogy deals with a different generation of heroes and adventurers. Although the last two of the previous stories had original characters of my creation, this one does not. All I own is the story which is worthless. Therefore I will not profit from this story, nor any other in the series, so please copyright owners, don't sue me.

Speaking of Copyrights, Superman and Superboy belong to D.C. Comics and Warner Brothers. Lois & Clark belongs to December 3rd Productions and Warner Brothers. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl belong to Marvel Comics and Sony Pictures. X-Men belongs to Marvel Comics. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel: The Series belong to Joss Whedon. Smallville belongs to CW50 and it's creators. Iron Man belongs to Marvel Comics. And last but not least Sliders is owned by The Sci-Fi Channel. The song "Never Went To Church", which is paraphrased in a speech given by Jonathon Kent at his parents' graveside, is owned by Mike Skinner.

If you haven't read the previous five entries in this series, you should read them before reading this. For those of you who have, nothing has changed between stories.

Anyway, here's the Ideal Cast List, so after you've read that, enjoy the story!! Yee Hah!! Etc, etc….

**THE AUTHOR'S IDEAL CAST LIST:**

If you don't know who the actor is, look them up.

Jonathon Kent/ Superman #2 played by Tom Welling

May Parker/ Spider-Girl played by Michelle Ryan

Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer played by Sarah Michelle Gellar

Spike/ William Hills played by James Marsters

Logan Smith/ Wolverine played by Hugh Jackman

Quinn Mallory played by Jerry O'Connell

Professor Maximillian Arturo played by John Rhys Davies

BRAINIAC played by James Marsters

Captain Maggie Beckett's Corpse played by Kari Wurher

**THE STORY:**

Jonathon Kent sat by his parents' grave, speaking to them. "I never had any need for God when you were here and life was sailing on the calm, but now you're gone, I'll put my head down, and I'll deal with the ache in my heart. For that, if God exists, I think he'd pay me regard. But he won't for my desire for revenge for what BRAINIAC did to you. For that I will get revenge, I swear to both of you. Until then I guess life will have to pointlessly continue." With that, he laid some flowers on their grave, and left.

**--**

The next day, at an emergency meeting of the Justice League, Jonathon told the story of where he was when their Earth was invaded by the Kromaggs. He was fighting BRAINIAC, who attacked, taking him by surprise at home. Then they came, and any chance of revenge disappeared. He couldn't fight BRAINIAC and those things at the same time, so he had departed, and the last he saw, the BRAIN Inter Active Construct had been on the run as well.

The League, now consisting of Superboy (now called Superman #2 or Superman The Second by many people), Spider-Girl, Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer, Spike, a now human man with all the strengths of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses, except that he was now aging, and former X-Man Wolverine, decided to split into two teams, one for each enemy. Superman #2 and Spike would go looking for BRAINIAC, whilst Spider-Girl, Buffy, and Wolverine would search for a solution to the Kromagg problem. It was looking like it was going to be a busy day for the Justice League Of Earth. Or just another Thursday.

**--**

He was caught unaware, his parents' murderer knocking him out in one blow. He fell, leaving Spike facing the BRAIN Inter Active Construct. "So you're BRAINIAC, the great wanker I've been hearing about huh?" Spike grinned. "Bring it on."

"I am the BRAIN Inter Active Construct, do not (It gave Spike a powerful uppercut) underestimate me".

And so the battle began.

**--**

The second team of heroes ended up at the Parker residence, where they found Peter and Mary Jane dead, and a Kromagg Timer in Peter's hand. They were able to track the trail of a Vortex that left their world two weeks ago that led to an Earth where they would find help. They were going to the world where their friends Quinn Mallory, Colin Mallory, Rembrandt Brown, and Professor Max Arturo lived. And so the heroes left their homeworld, on a mission to save it.

**--**

The Vortex opened, dumping the three heroes on Quinn Mallory's Earth Prime. They landed in a basement, where Quinn and Professor Arturo were working. They quickly explained the situation. Quinn handed May a vial, explaining; "It's the Anti-Kromagg Virus. We've been working non-stop on replicating it, so we can save other worlds that have been invaded by the 'Maggs. Unfortunately, we only just managed to make that. It should be enough to make one world Kromagg free within two or three days. It's gonna take a week and a half to make enough for one world at the moment, until we can get it going a bit faster. When we get enough we'll go Sliding again. We set off one of our samples here, so our world is safe. Maggie Slid on with the other one to try and find a way to spread it to multiple Earths. The others stayed here, and are helping rebuild things, repair the damage the Kromaggs caused."

"When you get back to your Earth, just pour that into the ocean. It'll start spreading immediately. Now we have to get back to work I'm afraid, so you'll have to go. We have more Virus to create, thousands of worlds to save, and no time to spare. I'm sure your world needs you more than ours does. Oh, and by the way, thank your dad again for getting us home."

May nodded, a tear running down her cheek as she opened the Vortex to her homeworld. Wolverine jumped through first, followed by Buffy, and then May took up the rear. Thirty seconds later, the Vortex closed.

"Man, I miss that" Quinn grinned.

**--**

Once the heroes arrived home, May headed for the nearest beach, driving non-stop for six hours until she got there, devastated at the destruction she saw on the way. When she got there, she wasted no time in running into the ocean and pouring the Anti-Kromagg Virus into the Atlantic. She'd done, saved the world. But unknown to her, there was another reason, besides her parents' deaths, that for her, it was too late.

**--**

The next day, when she arrived back at the Justice League's Metropolis Headquarters, (They had HQ's in Metropolis, New York, London, Tokyo, Berlin, and one in the Artic that was the original Superman's Fortress Of Solitude.) it was to find Spike, Buffy and Wolverine all there, waiting for her.

According to them, the Kromaggs were all dying or leaving their Earth. Their Earth was safe from Kromaggs. However when it came to Spike to tell what happened with Superman #2, BRAINIAC and himself, the mood darkened.

"Just as BRAINIAC was about to kill me, Superman #2 was able to destroy him with a purple piece of Kryptonite that he stabbed in the computer's neck. So then the poofter vanishes into black dust, which blew away in the wind. Little Supes got his revenge for what that machine man thing did to his parents. Lucky too, couldn't stand looking at the ugly git much longer."

"Unfortunately, that was when the Kromaggs showed up. They killed Lil' Supes' and reduced his body to ashes with those laser things of theirs. I was lucky enough to escape. I almost didn't, but the wankers got infected with that Virus you three got from Mr. Perfect Science Man, and died right in front of me. Good job there Spidey G."

The meeting ended there. No one could think of anything to say about the loss of such a highly valued member of the Justice League family.

**--**

None of them had thought to take it from her. The Timer was in the hands of May Parker, Spider-Girl, someone who had lost both her parents and her soulmate to the Kromagg Invasion. True, she'd stopped it here, but that wasn't enough. They still were killing on countless worlds, and now she would leave hers in order to make her life's work saving as many people and as many worlds as she could from those monsters.

If she could save just one person from losing what she had, it would be worth it, but all she really wanted was revenge. She opened the Vortex, and jumped through. A minute later it closed, leaving no trace of her.

**--**

She was following the Sliding trail left by Maggie Beckett when she found a vial of Anti-Kromagg Virus, the vial Maggie had lost. It was another two weeks before she found Maggie's body on a Maggot invested world. She knew it was the Maggie she had met, not a double, because a scan with her Timer showed the Quantum Signature matched.

On the next world, May was able to spread the Virus to every single Earth in the Multiverse using advanced technology, the like of which she had never seen, thus eliminating the Kromagg threat forever.

It was lucky that she found the answer so soon, because she was showing early signs of pregnancy. She remembered Lois telling her how her pregnancy with Jon had lasted a year. It was good that Kryptonian Pregnancies lasted longer she thought, or she'd have had to give up and other Earths would have suffered.

Fortunately, that was not the case. Now, she just had one more stop to make before going home.

**--**

May had gathered them all to tell them of her journey. Only two things mattered of what she told Quinn, Colin, Professor Arturo, and Remmy. One, that the Kromaggs were gone forever, and two, that Maggie was dead.

It was both a sad and a happy day for the former Sliders, but mostly a sad one. Maggie Beckett, Wade Welles, and the Professor's double would forever be mourned as sacrifices to Sliding. Forever would they be heroes.

**--**

May Slid home to find much had changed in her four month absence. Her Earth had rebuilt, and now it was impossible to tell that the Kromaggs were ever there. Spike, or William Hills, as he was now known, and Buffy had gotten married, and were expecting a baby. It would be born just a few weeks before hers. Buffy had retired. After all, with hundreds of Slayers around the world, she wasn't as needed anymore.

It was good to see her friend so happy, but May wasn't so sure the retirement thing would last. But that, she would have to wait and see. For now, she was going to go to her new home at the J.L.O.E's Metropolis HQ (Where Spike, Buffy and Wolverine had moved her stuff when she was evicted for not paying rent, in case she ever came back.) and get some sleep and some good food. She needed it, and she deserved it.

**--**

Eight months later, May and Buffy gave birth, as expected, within weeks of each other. Buffy's daughter was named Joyce Hills. As May predicted, within two months of giving birth, Buffy was Slaying again, leaving William to look after the baby. He did so happily, if somewhat badly at first. But he soon learned, and became a great father, a fact that May felt made Joyce a very lucky baby.

Her child turned out to be a boy, whom she named Peter Jonathon Kent, after his grandfather and his daddy. Peter was a wonderful baby, and May knew she would devote the rest of her life to the care of her son.

She knew that he, Joyce, and others would continue what the generations before hers had started, and what she Jon and others had continued before them. She knew that they would find their place alongside their parents, their grandparents, and so many others, in the legacy of heroes.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ARMAGEDDON TRILOGY PART 1: TIME AND TIME AGAIN.**


End file.
